1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum type washing machine, and, more particularly, to a drum type washing machine designed to continuously raise and drop wash water during washing operation to enhance washing efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a drum type washing machine which can raise and drop wash water in order to enhance washing efficiency is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2004-69135 (Laid-open Date: Aug. 4, 2004).
In the disclosure, the drum type washing machine includes a water tub installed in a housing to hold water, a rotational drum rotatably installed in the tub, and lifters equipped on an inner surface of the rotational drum to raise laundry when the rotational drum is rotated. Each of the lifters includes a lifting member having a discharge hole through which wash water introduced into the lifting member via through-holes of the rotational drum is discharged towards an inner portion of the rotational drum, and an opening/closing member equipped inside the lifting member to allow the wash water introduced into the lifting member to be accumulated therein and then poured into the rotational drum when the lifting member is moved to an upper side of the rotational drum.
In the drum type washing machine of the disclosure, the wash water is introduced into the lifting member when the lift member is moved to a lower side of the rotational drum during rotation of the rotational drum, and is supplied into the rotational drum when the lifting member is moved to the upper side of the rotational drum, thereby enhancing washing force.
However, since the drum type washing machine of the disclosure has three or four lifters uniformly separated a large distance from each other on the inner surface of the rotational drum, the wash water does not continuously fall. As a result, there is a limitation in enhancing the washing force.